Life With Pola
by Miss Mario
Summary: She had a hollow head, yet craved to know more; it was her dream to belong - to fit in. She now has a chance to acompolish this, but the question is, can she?


**This story was an idea I had not so long ago, so I haven't exactly come up with a fully developed story plot quite yet. What I can say, however, is that I feel like I will know what to write for this fanfiction, as in honesty, it's just a bunch of one-shots that go in chorological order (and satisfies the story plot). Each chapter will represent a day/episode – speaking of which, I am writing each chapter as if were an episode (and they will definitely all have jokes jam packed in them), so there will never be any cliff-hangers (unless it's a two-part chapter but I can't confirm whether I will be doing one of those yet). Although you have probably already noticed, this story does in fact contain an OC, who will appear in every chapter. However, the focus will not be on my OC the entire time; in fact, I'd say that the focus will be split evenly between the Wattersons and my OC. Knowing that this fanfiction will probably work out better than my other fanfiction (Loved Ones) I am going to discontinue. If you are not familiar with TAWOG (The Amazing World of Gumball) this story probably won't be as enjoyable, as I do not give every character an in depth or defining description – I simply assumed that every reader here would be familiar with the characters from the show. And…that's about it.**

 **Disclaimer (of course): I do not own TAWOG; I only own my OC.**

It was once again that time of the week which every person alive despised: Monday.

Thirty minutes until Elmore Junior High opened, and a bus load of children on their way to school. Gumball and Darwin where sitting at the back with their sister, Anais. They were discussing the test that they would be doing soon, under the strict eye of Ms Simian.

"Dude, we're definitely going to flop this test."

Anais snickered at Gumball's remark, "That's why you should consider revising, like the rest of us."

"Not everyone is like you, sis. Why else do you think our school is ranked lowest in the country?" Gumball questioned.

Darwin put a fin on his chin, "Maybe it's because of the rat infestation from last year."

Gumball shook his head, "No, dude, those rats have been there since the school was built. It's because half of the tests taken end up getting Fs!"

"Well then you should _all_ consider revising, like me." Anais rephrased.

As soon as she said this, the bus came to a halt and students began getting off.

"Good luck." Anais said smugly, before leaving her two brothers.

Gumball sighed rather loudly, "Let's just get this over with."

As usual, the school was packed with diversity, each student with their own perks and unique traits. Banana Joe and Tobias were in conversation, when Tobias spotted Gumball and Darwin, "Hey guys, did you revise for the test or what?"

Gumball lowered his eyelids, "Nope. You?"

"Of course not, you know me." Tobias grinned.

The bell rang and every student hurried to their classes; especially everyone who was heading to Ms Simian's class. Once they were all seated, the old ape looked around observantly and pointed at Penny, who was unpacking her bag, "To the back, Fitzgerald."

The vibrant shapeshifter looked confused at Mrs Simian's order, but did as she was told.

After Penny had taken a seat at the back, Ms Simian got up and slouched her shoulders, "Now, I know this may come as a disappointment to absolutely none of you, but the test has been moved to next week."

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces; Gumball fist pumped the air.

"And the reason for this is because we are receiving a foreign exchange student today."

The looks of joy on the students' faces quickly changed to looks of curiosity.

"Wait, a _foreign_ exchange student?"

"You heard me Watterson." Ms Simian snapped, "Stay in your seats and be quite, I'll be back soon." She muttered, leaving to presumably collect the new student.

Against Simian's order, everyone began talking, including Gumball and Darwin, "You heard her right?" Gumball said, leaning toward the orange fish.

"Yeah, she said we shouldn't be talking."

"What? No not that – the new student."

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"The new _foreign_ student."

"Dude, why do you keep saying 'foreign' like that?"

"Because everyone knows that the foreign exchange student gets eaten ALIVE the first few weeks!"

"EATEN ALIVE?!" Darwin gasped.

Gumball rolled his eyes, "Metaphorically, duh. No one ever wants to hang with them."

"Why not?"

Gumball pretended to pull out a list, and began reading out his thoughts, "Well let's see, number one, they usually can't speak English that well, number two, as a result of number one, nobody can understand a word they say and therefore can't communicate with them and number three…uh, actually that's about it."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, "So the only reason nobody wants to hang with the foreign exchange student is because they don't speak fluently in our language? That's just cruel – we hang out with Juke and he can't speak our language _at all_."

"Dude, we hardly ever hang out with Juke."

Darwin looked down, "Yeah, your right. If only there were some sort of solution to all this."

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, and the room went silent.

Mrs Simian entered the class with a small human doll waddling behind her. As she walked, the wind up key attached to her back spun; she turned to her classmates, keeping the blank expression on her face. Her clothing consisted of a red jumper with two white pom-poms around the red and white striped collar, attached by strings. She was wearing a red hood with a white pom-pom on the top, giving it the style of a Christmas hat. Her glasses were square, and like her collar, were red with white stripes. She also sported green pants and red and white socks. On top of it all, she had snow white hair and a red swirl on each pale cheek. Overall, the Christmas vibe was really showing.

Her icy blue eyes were fixed on the class and she kept her hands in her pockets.

Mrs Simian cleared her throat, "Now, introduce yourself to the class. Don't worry about making a good first impression because you've already achieved that by cancelling their test."

The girl nodded, "Hello, my name's Pola Winder, and I'm from Antarctica." She informed them.

A few students looked surprised.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold there, but you get used to it."

Mrs Simian took a sip of her tea, "Alright then, that's enough. You can sit in that seat, right there." She said, pointing at Penny's old seat.

"Okay." She chirped, walking over to her seat. Gumball took notice that she walked exactly how anyone would expect a windup toy to walk and found it quite humorous, however, he managed to hold back his laughter. He felt Darwin tap his shoulder, "Gumball, I thought you said that all foreign exchange students couldn't speak well. You lied, man." He whispered, crossing his arms.

"They do – except the ones from Antarctica, apparently." Gumball answered, suddenly pulling a face, "Wait, Antarctica…something's not right here."

"You weren't right." Darwin butted in.

"Dude, not now, you'll distract me from my conspiracy."

Darwin groaned, "What conspiracy?"

Gumball balanced the chair on only two legs, leaning closer to Darwin, "That girl…is a spy."

"What?!"

Darwin jerked back, causing Gumball lose support from the chair and fall face first to the ground, "Ow…"

Miss Simian turned from the board, glaring at the fallen feline, "Watterson, Principle Brown's office."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Gumball picked himself up, looking defeated. Just as he was about to exit the class, Darwin raised his hand and spoke, "Miss Simian may I go to the toilet? Pleeeeease, I don't think I can-"

" _Just go_!"

Darwin leaped off his chair and dragged Gumball out of the class.

"Dude?! What was that?!" Gumball cried, looking baffled.

Darwin narrowed his eyes, "I know what you're going to do when you get to Principle Brown's office."

Gumball walked onwards, unfazed, "Uh, yeah, I'm going to get a detention."

The orange fish walked by his side, "Noooooo, you're going to make up lies about that poor foreign exchange student in an attempt to convince Principle Brown that she can't be trusted." He accused.

Gumball frowned at his friend's prediction, "Exactly, she _can't_ be trusted, and it's super obvious why."

"Why?"

"Alright, look, that girl came to Elmore _all_ the way from Antarctica, the snowy wastelands! Doesn't that sound the least suspicious to you?"

"Not really, dude."

Gumball sighed in frustration, "Do I have to explain everything to you? Spies would obviously build their top secrete hideouts in an isolated place, like, oh I don't know, _Antartica_!"

Darwin realised where Gumball was going with this, "And now you're stereotyping her as a spy. Do you seriously have to be so judgemental all the time? I mean, you haven't even said a word to the her yet."

They had reached Principle Brown's office, and Gumball turned the door knob, ready to go in, "Uh, don't you have a number one to attend to, or was it a number two?" He asked rhetorically.

Darwin narrowed his eyes and grunted, "See you after class." He said, walking backwards slowly.

"Toilet's that way." The blue cat directed.

"I know; I was just being ominous for dramatic effect." Darwin smiled, walking past Gumball, "But I mean it – don't say a word about her."

The bell rang.

A herd of students burst out of Ms Simian's class, making their way to gym. Pola stayed at the back of the crowd, unsure of where to go. The school surrounds were quite new to her, and she had much to learn.

She suddenly saw what would appear to be a tall figure approach her, but it was in fact only a balloon floating six feet up, "Hello there Pola, I'm Alan - nice to meet you. It's great to see new faces in the school, so if you need any sort of help you know who to call." He beamed.

Pola thought he was pleasant enough, so she mustered up the courage to ask him where she should be heading.

Alan chuckled sweetly, "We're all going to gym now. Follow me, I'll show you where it is."

The girl nodded and followed him, really feeling welcomed be Alan's friendly demeanour. She hoped that all the students were as nice as Alan was, but she was proven to be wrong when she got to gym.

Everyone on the right side of the court cowered in fear as Jamie approached, armed with a rock hard dodgeball, "Which one of you punks wants a one-way ticket to the bruise cruise?" She growled menacingly.

Most of them backed off, however, Pola stayed where she was, slightly confused, "Um, what are we even playing?" She asked.

Tobias gave her a look of disapproval, "You're playing with fire! Get out of there!"

Pola raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"You need to hide! Now!" Teri panicked.

Pola was still not convinced, "But why, guys? Are we playing hide and seek or something?"

From behind her, Jamie let out a dark chuckle, "Guess you're it, new girl." She uttered, flinging the dodgeball with all her might at the doll. All of the huddled students gasped at the sight, giving Pola the wrong impression, "Oh, I get it! We're playing penguin huddle! I loved that game back in Antarctica! So, who wants to share the blanket with me?" She said, pulling out a blanket from her pocket.

A few looks of confusion were thrown her way.

"Wait, we are playing penguin huddle, right?"

As soon as Pola had asked, the dodgeball dove straight in to the blanket, becoming enclosed in the pink fabric, "Huh?"

Banana Joe let out a sharp laugh, "Ha! Hey look! The new girl caught the ball! That means Jamie's out!"

On that note, everyone cheered in victory and picked Pola up, chanting her name. Jamie looked devastated, and stormed out, "Ugh, this _isn't_ over!" She snarled.

Pola was so overwhelmed, but proud at the same time, "So I guess I won?"

Darwin was watching from a distance, shaking his head, "I can't believe Gumball thought she was a spy…" He said under his breath. The minute Darwin had mentioned his name, Gumball ran into the gym, "I'm here!" He announced, expecting Darwin to apologise for doubting him. But instead he saw the new girl being praised by all of his classmates.

"What the what?!" Gumball gawped.

Darwin walked up to him "You didn't say anything dumb did you?" He questioned.

Gumball seized his friend and shook him, "Look Darwin! LOOK! She's brainwashed them all!"

The orange fish slapped Gumball's paws away, "No she didn't! She won a dodgeball game against _Jamie_."

His answer caused Gumball to raise his bottom lip in suspicion, "She beat Jamie in dodgeball, huh? Darwin, it seems we're not only dealing with a spy…we're dealing with a _trained_ spy."

Darwin slapped his forehead, "Why do I even try?"

Gumball made his way toward the crowd of students and put his hands on his hips, "Are you all finished yet?"

They proceeded to return Pola to the surface. Gumball gave her a wary look and spoke in a deep tone, "You may have fooled everyone else in the backwater school, but you ain't going to fool me."

Pola giggled, "When did you get here?"

"Just now, actually. Your secret will soon be exposed; Principle Brown knows everything – thanks to me."

Pola scratched her head, "He…does?"

"Yeah…he didn't believe me." Gumball muttered, his ears drooping.

"Oh, that's a shame. By the way, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gumball snorted, "Playing the innocent game, are we?"

"I don't know, are we? At first I didn't know what we were playing, but then I realised we were playing penguin huddle – it's a good game."

"…What are you talking about?"

Pola shrugged, "This conversation has me lost."

Gumball was about to agree, but then took a second to take in what was happening, "Wait a minute…I see what going on here! You're trying to confuse me so I'll let you off the hook! Well guess what? I'm still standing strong! I'll never let up!"

Gumball's dramatic tone was beginning to get on everyone's nerves – he always had his moments.

Carrie flicked away her fringe and tutted, "What's his problem?"

Darwin rested a fin on her shoulder, "You don't want to know…"

Thankfully, they were saved by the bell; it was time for a break. Alan and Carmen, his girlfriend, guided Pola to the lunch room and away from Gumball.

Unaware that Gumball was completely against her, Pola gave him a compliment, "That blue cat is really hilarious."

Carmen and Alan exchanged looks.

"Um…you know Pola, I think you should just keep a distance from him." The green cactus advised.

Alan joined his girlfriend's side, "I hate to disapprove of any relationship, but I have to agree with Carmen; you shouldn't stick around Gumball…for now, at least."

Their words of advice puzzled Pola, "Why? What's so wrong about talking to Gumball?"

"He's dangerous, and that's not an exaggeration!" Carman exclaimed.

Alan was caught off-guard at Carman's tone, "It's just that he can come off as a bad influence at times, that's all."

Carman knew the turquoise balloon was only trying to be kind, but in reality, Gumball absolutely hated Alan's guts. She did not attempt to argue back however, as they had already made their point as clear as day to Pola: do not approach Gumball.

"Oh alright! I won't go near him." Pola assured them.

"Good!" They chimed simultaneously, joining the lunch queue. As they approached Rocky to order their lunch, Pola examined the food, not recognising any of it, "Ummm, what would you guys suggest eating. I've never seen any of these foods before…"

A person from behind could be heard snickering at her remark, "You honestly don't recognise any of those foods?" The quaint voice teased. Pola turned to see a small, blue oval looking judgementally at her. Carmen furrowed her brows, "Leave her alone! She doesn't know because she's a foreign exchange student from Antarctica!" She scolded. Billy scoffed, "That's no excuse to remain so oblivious to cultures of different variety. Perhaps if she tried learning more about her surroundings she wouldn't look so foolish when put in to them."

Carmen's sharp glare soon faded, and she turned to face Pola, "Ugh, don't listen to him, Pola. I would recommend a cheese burger – they really hit the spot."

Alan had a smile on his face knowing Carmen was sticking up for the doll – it warmed his heart. He turned to Rocky, "A plate of spaghetti for us, and did you want that burger, Pola?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"And one cheese burger for our friend, Pola."

They sat down at the nearest table and began digging into their lunches. Pola was especially enjoying her meal; it was like a whole new sensation to her taste buds, "You were right, Carmen. These burgers really do hit the spot!"

A certain, envious someone was listening to their laughs from a far corner of the lunch room. She clenched her juice box tight, and scowled, "I'm going to make that stupid little doll pay." She grumbled.

Outside, in the playground, Gumball was talking with Penny and Sarah about the new girl.

"How am I going out on a stretch? She is one hundred percent _spy_!"

Penny sighed, while Sarah responded, "But Gumball, how are you supposed to prove she's a spy without any evidence?"

Gumball crossed his arms, "I don't need evidence – I know she's a spy, that's enough in itself."

Before Sarah could say anything, Penny spoke up, "Gumball, I love you, but this is going too far. Could you please just forget about that girl? Please, for me?"

Her pleads caused Gumball reconsider for a short while, but he then immediately brushed it off, "Sorry Penny, but I have to do this." He said, getting up to leave.

Sarah stood up to follow him, but Penny grabbed her by the arm, "Don't encourage him."

Gumball searched the playground, looking for someone who could potentially help him. His ears shot up at the sight of his sister, "Anais!"

The pink rabbit turned her attention away from her book, "How'd the test go?"

"We didn't have one. But that's not the point – I want to discuss other matters…"

Anais raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

"There's this new girl in our class and I'm certain that she's a spy! But no one will believe me…"

"By that judgment, she's probably not a spy and you're just trying to make up stories about her." His sister explained bluntly, and turned back to her book.

"But I'm not! Anais _please_! You have to trust me on this one!"

Not having much else better to do, the pink bunny sighed and hoped of the bench, "Okay, I'll tell you what. Show me to the new girl and I'll try to bribe information out of her. If she does turn out to be a spy, we'll report it to the highest authority of the school and continue with our lives…deal?"

Seeing no alternative, Gumball took her hand and shook it, "Deal! You're the best, sis!"

"I seem to get that a lot from you."

As his sister left him, Gumball was joined by Darwin, "What did I miss?"

Gumball pulled a poker face, "Oooh, nothing. Nothing…worth questioning…at all."

"Um, okay? Want to shoot some hoops?" The goldfish asked, revealing a basketball from behind his back.

"Sure, dude. WHACK!" Gumball exclaimed, smacking the ball from Darwin's grasp. He ran toward the hoop, bouncing the ball off the ground. The orange fish widened his eyes, "Hey no fair!" He cried, chasing after his friend. Gumball laughed obnoxiously at Darwin's protests, turning his head to stick his tongue out.

"You had first dibs last time!" Darwin objected.

Gumball rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so? That's how dibs work: I get them, you don't."

"That's just petty! Give me the ball!"

"Give you the what? The mall? You know my allowance isn't going to cover that!"

Darwin squinted his eyes in annoyance, "I said _ball_! Give me the ball!"

"The hall? You can just go inside for that dude!"

Darwin growled, picking up his speed, "NO! Give. Me. The. _Ball_!"

Keeping eye contact with Darwin, he made another joke, "Oh! Wait, I get it now! You want the-"

CRASH

Gumball crashed straight into a solid, brick wall, dropping the ball.

"-wall…" He squeaked, finishing his sentence on an ironic note.

Darwin trotted up, taking the ball, "No, dude, I meant ball."

Gumball pulled himself back together, following the Darwin to the court miserably, "Anais better be working her magic for me, or this day will officially suck." He muttered.

"Pssst."

Suddenly, he heard a sharp hiss from where Anais was previously sitting. He turned and saw Jamie, standing on the bench.

"Pssst!"

Gumball looked around to see who she was calling.

" _PSSST_!" She hissed, much more vigorously.

Gumball realised she was calling for him; he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why she wanted to speak to him.

" _PSST_! _GUMBALL_!"

Everyone in the playground turned their attention to them.

Gumball speed walked to Jamie, looking annoyed, "Ugh, Jamie, calm down! You're defeating the whole purpose of the 'calling without anyone noticing' scenario. What do you even want?"

Her look darkened, "Revenge…"

Gumball felt himself sweating, "Wait? What?! What did I do?"

"Not on you, douchebag!" She yelled, "I want revenge on the annoying, prissy little stuck-up, walking, talking insufferable low-life doll!"

"Huh?"

"The new girl – I _hate_ her!"

Gumball smiled in realisation, "Yeah! The spy! I mean, I wouldn't say I hate her too, but she's not particularly on my good side, you know what I mean?"

Jamie leaned closer to him, causing the cat to back up at bit.

"Listen. I need you to help me get back at the new girl – _or else_!"

"Say no more." Gumball stood up on the bench beside her, "I'm all in."

Meanwhile, the little pink bunny herself was making her way to the library, when she spotted a peculiar looking girl whom she did not recognise. She was rummaging around in her locker, clearly looking for something.

"That must be her…" Anais told herself.

Although she did not think that the new student was a spy herself, she wanted to make sure she that her assumption was correct. She approached the girl hesitantly, unsure why she was so concerned; Anais knew that she would not be hurt.

She raised her finger and tapped her shoulder.

"Um, hello?" The pink bunny greeted.

In an instant, the doll made an a hundred and eighty degree turn with her neck, facing the bunny, "Yes?"

Anais squealed and pushed herself backwards across the floor.

Pola turned the rest of her body, to match the position of her head and laughed sheepishly, "Ahaaa…haaa. Sorry, did I startle you?"

Realising the girl was no threat, Anais picked herself up, looking just as embarrassed, "Oh no, not at all. I just, sort of overreacted."

"So did you need something?" Pola asked, closing her locker door.

"Actually…do you think we could discuss something in the library?"

"Okay, sure."

Anais showed the girl to the library and she sat her at a computer. Pola looked extremely puzzled at the device, "Errr, what it that?" She inquired, curiously. Anais was shocked at her question, "You…you don't know what a computer is?"

Pola felt idiotic, "It's just that we didn't have any of these back at Antarctica."

"You're from Antarctica? That's pretty far from here."

"So you understand?"

"Completely." The bunny smiled, "But when I said we had to discuss something, I was being serious."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Anais whispered in her ear, "I have a secret…"

Pola giggled, "I do too."

This caught Anais off guard, "Really? Tell me!" She requested excitedly.

"Sorry, but if I did that, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?"

Anais' ears drooped; she thought that she was making progress. Then, she had an idea, "But if I tell you my secret, will you tell me yours?"

"Don't tell me your secret; it's none of my business."

Anais looked unconvinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Good! You've past the test!" Anais congratulated her.

Pola look puzzled, "What test?"

"Sorry, it's a secret." She teased, "But rest assured that I see you as a normal, everyday girl."

This seemed to really touch Pola, as she hugged the bunny, "Oh thank you! I've always wanted someone to say that!"

Baffled, Anais pushed the doll back, "Heh, no problem."

As soon as she said this, the bell went, signalling that lessons were about to start.

"Got to get there early! Bye, uhh, what's your name?"

"It's Pola."

The pink bunny smiled, "Bye Pola!" She waved, running out of the library.

In turn, many students entered the library for their lesson, including Gumball. Anais was pushing through the crowds, until she bumped in to her brother, full speed.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Sorry Gumball!" She apologised.

She was about to run past him, when he grabbed her leg, "Wait! Did you get her to admit her true identity?"

She sighed, and shook his grip from her leg, "Gumball, Pola is not a spy – she passed the test!"

"Who's Pola?" The blue cat questioned.

Anais shot her brother a look, "The new girl! You're so full of yourself that you actually forgot the name of the person you're trying to 'expose'! Shameful…"

"Hey, at least I know it now – I'll be able to name her when she gets exposed."

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THIS WHOLE SPY THEORY?!" Anais barked at her brother, "She's not a spy because I asked to exchange secrets and she refused, and secrets are every spies' weakness."

Gumball processed all the information he just received and had a sudden realisation, "Oh yeah, you're right! No spy can resist a secret! Good going sis, I don't think she's a spy anymore."

Anais grinned at her accomplishment, "Good!"

"It's just too bad Jamie is about to unleash the full-fledged plan I happened to help her with on Pola who actually doesn't deserve it in the slightest."

The pink bunny gaped in disbelief at her brother, "GUMBALL! You have to stop her!"

"I know! But I really don't want to!"

Anais hardened her glare and Gumball sighed, "Okay, fine, I'm going." He reassured, walking toward the library.

As soon as he had stepped in, he spotted Jamie having a conversation with Pola, who did not look threatened. However, Gumball knew Jamie was only putting on the friendly act so she could lure Pola into her trap. Gumball approached them with haste and hid behind a large shelf, eavesdropping.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course, all is forgiven. So what do you say new girl? Want to go and study _physics_ with me?"

Not catching the threat in Jamie's sentence, Pola agreed, "Yes! Let's go!"

Gumball suddenly leaped out of his hiding place, "Let's not!" He cried, catching both girls' attention.

Pola raised her eyebrows, "Oh, it's you. Gumball, right?"

Gumball nodded, but his next statement was interrupted by Jamie's outburst, " _What are you DOING?"_

He knew that Jamie was unaware of his new intentions, but he could not reveal them or he would be beaten to a pulp. Instead, he decided to pull a trick from his sleeve, "Oh, I just thought that it'd be better if Pola studied with me because I know a lot more about _physics_." He explained with a wink.

Jamie did not understand, "I don't get it."

Gumball tutted, "Oh, you know. I'm going to show her a _new_ topic in physics. One that you haven't covered yet." He said, winking twice.

"Eh?"

Gumball placed his two fingers between his closed eyes, showing his impatience.

"Could you excuse us for a moment." He told Pola, walking up to Jamie.

Pola watched as Gumball cleared matters up with Jamie from a distance. It had only taken a brief amount of seconds for both of them to come to an agreement, and Gumball returned to Pola.

"Okay, Pola, let's _go_." He grinned, winking at Jamie again.

"Why do you keep winking?" Pola questioned.

Gumball laughed nervously, "Oh, I just have something in my eye." He lied.

Pola frowned, remembering what Carmen and Alan had told her earlier, "Um, I think I'd rather just stay in the library."

Gumball shook his head, "Oh no no no no – you do _not_ want to stay here, trust me."

In honesty, Pola was not entirely sure she could trust him, and she would trust anyone. Gumball kept the worried expression on his face, making Pola feel obliged to go with him, "I mean, you promise we're just studying physics, right?"

The blue cat kneeled, opening his arms out, "I promise."

Pola's expression softened, "Okay, let's go then." She concluded.

Her wind-up key spun as she led the way out of the computer area. Gumball sighed in relief and quickly caught up to her, which caught the attention of a certain couple, "Hey!"

They blue feline turned to see Carmen and Alan approach, "Stay away from Pola!" the cactus cried.

"What? Why?"

Alan looked disappointed, "Sorry Gumball. Carmen just finds your behaviour toward Pola a little sceptical."

"A _ton_ sceptical." Carmen corrected.

Gumball realised that his behaviour from gym may have raised a few eyebrows, which included Carmen's, and now he could not be trusted. Despite this, he pleaded innocent, "Don't be ridiculous, Pola and I are just revising some physics, right?" He said, turning to doll.

Pola looked torn, for she trusted Gumball, but also did not want to upset Carmen.

"Uh…well, I…"

"She means that she wants to stay with me, don't you Pola?" Gumball bribed, winking once again.

"Hey I saw that wink!" Carmen accused.

"No, he actually just has something stuck in his eye. He told me that earlier when he was talking to Jamie." Pola clarified, not realising that it was a fib.

"Wait…Jamie? I knew there was something fishy about this! Alan, stop him!" Carmen yelled.

"There has to be some other solution to this." Alan persuaded.

Gumball nodded in agreement with Alan, "Indeed! Like bailing right now."

Before Pola knew it, she was grabbed by her sleeve and flailing above the ground as Gumball ran. Alan and Carmen both gasped, "Alan, we have to follow him!" She exclaimed, following the runaway cat.

"Right!" Alan said, floating after her.

Gumball sprinted at full speed, zooming out of the library. Pola was still in his grasp, severally confused, "Why are we running?" She asked, but then immediately realised that Gumball was the only one running, "I mean, why are you running?"

"I'm trying to save your life!" He claimed.

"What? I'm in danger?"

"Yeah, so I'm sure that will excuse me from doing this."

"Doing what?"

Pola regretted asking, as she was flung straight into a room.

"That." Gumball revealed, slamming the door shut.

He panted, trying to catch his breath, while Pola tried to regain her balance.

"Why are we in the boys' toilets?"

Gumball kept his ear to the door, listening to the taps of Carmen's feet across the floor, passing the toilets.

He turned back to Pola, "Okay, look…I know it's pretty weird that I just dumped you in to the boys' toilets, but you have to trust me; I'm going to get you out of trouble with Jamie."

"Wait, you were trying to get me away from Jamie? But she said that she forgave me."

Gumball snorted, "Pfft, well she was totally lying!"

Pola saddened at the thought of Jamie wanting to harm her; all she wanted was to be her friend.

"Oh…okay." She mumbled.

Gumball pointed toward a window, "Look, an escape route, I'll boost you up so you can get out of here."

He stood directly underneath the window and cupped his hands out, "Okay, when you're ready."

The doll gave him a look of uncertainty, "But…school isn't over yet. I can't just leave."

"Of course you can!" He lied, "Just hurry and jump!"

"…Okay."

She cranked one of her stiff legs up, resting it on the cat's hands.

She then attempted to lift the other up, but slipped to the ground.

Gumball sighed and lowered his paws, "Promise me you'll never try out for cheerleading…"

Pola found it much easier to step on to his hands as they were practically on level with the ground. Once she was on, Gumball lifted her up to the window.

"Say, you're quite light for a life-size wooden doll!"

Pola noticed that was the nicest thing Gumball had said to her since they met, "Thanks a lot."

She tried squeezing out of the window, but her large wooden head would not budge through.

"Um…Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can fit through this confined space."

Grumbling to himself, Gumball heaved the doll back to the ground, "Well that's just perfect, how are we going to get you out of here now?" He questioned rhetorically.

They both jumped at the sound of the door opening, revealing Alan.

"Gumball, words can't express how happy I am to know that all this time you were just trying to help Pola out." He complimented.

The cat gave a little chuckle, "Well, not the whole time, actually, but yeah I was trying to help so IN YOUR FACE!" He boasted, raising his hands.

Pola raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'not the whole time'?"

Gumball gulped, smiling nervously, "Um…well, that's not really important right now. Let's just get you out of the school."

Alan shook his head and raised his string, "Pola, if you want to solve your problem you need to confront it, not run away from it." He advised.

"Mhhm, you're right Alan. That would most definitely be the best thing to do, thank you!"

Pola ran out of the bathroom in excitement, while Gumball watched on in horror, "ALAN?! DUDE?! YOU JUST DUG HER GRAVE!"

The balloon looked unfazed, "No Gumball, I only told her what was right."

His claim tugged a nerve with Gumball, "Oh, so now you're the one in the right? A bit egotistical coming from you!"

"I'm not saying _I'm_ in the right, Gumball – I'm saying that confronting your problem is right. You never know, you could solve much more than one problem by doing so."

Gumball growled, "You seriously think that Jamie of all people is going to sort things out with the person she wants to _erase_ from _existence_?!"

"Hey guys."

Alan and Gumball both turned toward the noise – it was Pola.

"I talked to Jamie and sorted it out, thanks again Alan!"

"No Pola, thank _you_ for trusting me, it means a lot!"

Gumball narrowed his eyes and stomped in between the two, imitating Pola, "'Oh and thank you Gumball, for saving me from impending death back at the library.'"

Pola giggled at his imitation, "I couldn't agree more Gumball; you're a good friend."

Gumball looked a bit stunned, "Wait…you _don't_ hate me?"

"Of course not? Why would I?"

That is when the cat remembered that she did not know that he thought she was a spy and snitched on her to practically everyone in the school. Not wanting to ruin his chances with the girl's friendship, he shrugged innocently, "I have no idea. I'm just glad it all worked out!" He winked.

"Whatever got in your eye really doesn't want to leave." Pola said, still unaware of the lie.

Both Gumball and Alan laughed; Pola was confused by this, but joined in the laughter anyway.

"Out of class I see?"

All three of them stopped laughing to see Mrs Simian scowling, "Two hours' detention for the three of you!"

The grumpy ape walked past them without a second thought, oddly satisfied at their despair.

Pola twiddled with the strings at her collar, "Uh, what's a 'detention'?"

Gumball tittered put an arm around her shoulders, "Something tells me you've got a lot to learn."

 **That's the introduction complete! I feel that the intro is always the most difficult to write, but this was surprisingly easy. If any character felt out of character to you, let me know (but then again, their canon personalities sometimes depends on the episode anyway). I'm open to constructive criticism (but not hate as if that wasn't obvious enough).**

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
